


And I know that you are not my type (still I fall)

by still_i_fall



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, I need sleep, Not Beta Read, These two being cute and amazing, This is bad but not too bad but still sorta bad, This is so incoherent, i love these two, this has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_i_fall/pseuds/still_i_fall
Summary: She’s not exactly sure when she completely falls in love with Peter, when he became her everything, but she does know that it happens slowly.





	And I know that you are not my type (still I fall)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has no real plot and, if anything, it's just me freaking out about them while trying to get their characters down on paper.  
> The title is from the song The Louvre by Lorde.  
> Hope you like it!

She’s not obsessed.

Not with him, at least.

Obsessed is something completely different. If anything, she’s worried. Worried about him constantly running off, missing out.

And, most of all, worried about him being Spider-Man.

Yes, she knows. At this point anyone with half a brain should know. It’s not like he’s any good at keeping secrets.

Which may or may not be why she’s there, to come up with excuses and keep secrets.

It helps that he practically pays her in grateful smiles and happy laughs.

He’s constantly gone, running off to save the world, and, as much as he would much probably rather not admit it, he’s falling behind. So, she decides to help him, to tutor him. She goes to his house, and helps him study.

They very quickly become friends.

(It’s nice.)

One day, it goes from Peter and Ned to Peter and MJ and Ned. She’s always with them now, walking with them, talking to them, laughing with them, and very quickly it becomes incredibly common for her to spend nights over at his house watching movies with him and Ned or being in his ear while he patrols Queens.

She’s not exactly sure when she completely falls in love with Peter, when he became her everything, but she does know that it happens slowly.

Then they kiss, she kisses him and he kisses her and they become something.

It surprises her and scares her and excites her all at the same time. It messes with her in ways she’s not used too.

She likes all of it.

When he gets hurt, she patches him up because half the time he can’t and the other half she just wants too. 

But, she prefers it when he doesn’t get hurt because then they get to just lay there, in his bed, and relax, something they desperately need.

(They also make-out, but they need that too)

When he goes away on those missions, she misses him way more than she would care to admit and worries about him way more than she probably should.

She relishes the moment when he calls her for the first time in what feels like forever and they get to talk and she gets to stop worrying.

She likes it even more when he actually comes home and she gets to touch him.

When she just gets to be near him.

She knows that he misses her just as much as she misses him.

He whispers comforting things in her ear when he thinks she worries too much and lets her take care of him when he knows she needs it.

He tries his hardest to always be there, to stay safe. He thinks a little more than he did at the beginning of it all. 

He constantly reminds her that he loves her. 

So, maybe she is a little obsessed with him, but he’s obsessed with her too, so it all evens out.


End file.
